Please tell me...
by sommerschnee
Summary: Mein Beitrag zum db-wettbewerb auf Animexx, ein philosophisches Gespräch zwischen Vegeta und Trunks über Liebe, Tod und Gott


Titel: "Please tell me."  
  
Untertitel 1: "Please let the snow fall down." Untertitel 2: "Tell me what the life is about." Anime: Dragonball Z Autor: cristall Email: cristall_myra@web.de Disclaimer: Dragonball gehört nicht mir und ich mache mit dieser Story keine Profit. Warnings: shonen ai (Andeutungen), Infragestellung von Liebe, Tod und vor allem von Gott und Kirche und vielleicht noch Randweise death, aber eben von keiner Hauptfigur der fanfic... Kommentar: eine lange Geschichte begleitet diese Story, kennt irgendjemand auf rtl diese kleinen Bibelsprüche die da manchmal in so nem Spot gezeigt werden (Gott jetzt weiß mal wieder keiner wovon ich rede..) na ja jedenfalls hab ich das zufällig gesehen und dachte so, hey vielleicht lässt sich mit einem solchen Spruch ja was anfangen. Also hab ich nach meiner alten Bibel gesucht (da ich seit 4 Jahren keinen Religions-Unterricht mehr habe und diese Zeit von zwei Umzügen begleitet wurde eine sehr großflächige Angelegenheit) was allerdings ohne Erfolg blieb (Okay es war die wage Erinnerung, das ich die Bibel meinen kleinen Brüder geschenkt habe, weil die unbedingt Papier für ein paar Papierflieger brauchten, die mich zum aufgeben gebracht hat) legte ich die Idee zur Seite bis mein Lateinlehrer am nächsten Tag erwähnte die griechische Literatur nur auf den Themen Tod und Liebe basiere (ob das richtig ist, ist mir jetzt völlig egal) und als wir in Philo (ich liebe dieses Fach... ^^ kann's jedem nur empfehlen solange man den richtigen Lehrer hat ^^) dann versuchten die Begriffe Tod und Gott zu definieren kam mir die Idee zu dieser Fanfic. Für den Db- Wettbewerb war sie eigentlich nicht gedacht, aber auf Grund von Zeitmangel musste ich jetzt zu dieser Story greifen, was mir nicht so viel ausmacht, da ich diese Story sogar stellenweise mag, aber ich denke halt das sie für den Wettbewerb nicht geeignet ist ^^, aber egal es hat mir Spaß gemacht sie zu schreiben ^^. Zu den Personen, eigentlich hatte ich vor die Story aus Gotens Sicht zu schreiben, ein kleiner naiver Junge auf der Suche nach dem Sinn des Lebens, was hätte besser gepasst?! Nya, aber mit wem sollte er reden? Mit Goku.... wie soll man da ein philosophisches Gespräch zu stande bekommen... mit Trunks... ne ich wollte jemand älteren haben... mit Vegeta.. hätte gepasst aber wie bekommt man Vegeta und Goten dazu ein philosophisches Gespräch zu führen... also kam ich dann doch zu dem Gesprächspaar Vegeta und Trunks zurück, was mir jetzt eigentlich ganz gut gefällt. Was die Untertitel oben angeht... eigentlich habe ich noch vier... aber das war mir jetzt doch etwas doof die hinzuschreiben ^^ Auswertung: Die Auswertung kann ich immer noch nicht fassen. Ich?! Gewonnen?! *tief einatm* Ich mein mir selbst gefällt sie, aber gerade dann gefallen allen anderen meine Fanfiction nicht. Trotzdem vielen vielen Dank an die Jury und herzlichen Glückwunsch an alle anderen Teilnehmer Widmung: Gewidmet ist sie die Leuten die mir momentan zur Seite stehen Urd- chan, selene, bibi, Engelsstern, Andi, Fabi, Geli, Taida und Coco vielen vielen Dank, vielleicht schaff es Dank euch auch ich irgendwann die Angst (s.Fanfiction) zu besiegen *knuddel*  
  
"Please tell me."  
  
  
  
Prolog  
  
Dicke, schwere Regentropfen bedeckten den Himmel als ich das Schulgebäude verließ. Ich seufzte, passte ja perfekt zu meiner Stimmung. Neben mir tauchte plötzlich Goten auf, auch er blickte zum Himmel "Ach.. scheiß Wetter... schon wieder ein Tag im Arsch... ich hasse diese Zeit zwischen Herbst und Winter... das Wetter ist dann einfach immer mies...wenn´s wenigstens schneien würde." Er seufzte abgrundtief, bevor er sich zu mir umdrehte "Hey was ist denn mit dir los. Du bist ja total mies drauf...?!" Ich zuckte mit den Schultern und setzte mich in Bewegung während ich mehr fühlte als sah wie er neben mir her ging. Eine Weile schwiegen wir beide, dann seufzte er erneut. "Ach Trunks beschäftigt dich dieser Philosophie Kram immer noch? Man die ersten beiden Stunden im neuem Fach und schon bist du voll daneben." Missbilligend blickte er mich an. Ich blieb stehen "Man Chibi, du stellst dich vielleicht an, ich fands halt interessant was der neue Sensei (jap.: Lehrer) erzählt hat." "Er hat gerade mal zwei Minuten geredet, danach war totales Chaos im Raum. Was sollte daran interessant sein?" Ein Blick von mir genügte um ihn zum verstummen zu bringen. Besänftigend hob er die Hände "Schon okay Trunks du findest es interessant und damit ist es in Ordnung." Beinahe sehnsüchtig blickte er in den Himmel, er schien mir nicht wirklich glücklich. "Weißt du Trunks, ich wünschte wirklich es würde beginnen zu schneien, vielleicht würde dich dass ja aus deinen Gedanken rausreißen und in die Realität zurückholen." Ich wollte etwas erwidern, Goten sagen dass ich mich sehr wohl in der Realität befand, doch noch bevor ich mir einige Worte zurechtgelegt hatte, hatte er sich in die Luft erhoben "Wir sehen uns morgen:" murmelte er noch, dann flog er davon. Vielleicht hätte ich ihn in diesem Moment einfach hinterher fliegen sollen. Warum ich es nicht tat ist mir bis heute selbst unklar. Wahrscheinlich hatte er Recht und ich war zu dem Zeitpunkt tatsächlich schon zu sehr von meinen Gedanken gefangen.  
  
Teil 1  
  
"...what is love?"  
  
"Dad?" vorsichtig öffnete ich die Tür zum Gravitationsraum. Wenn mein Dad noch trainieren sollte würde dass jetzt mein sicherer Tod sein. Ich hatte Glück, mein Vater war am meditieren als ich den Raum betrat. Es entfuhr ihm zwar ein Knurren als ich die Tür hinter mir schloss, doch wenigstens war ich dem gewöhnlichen Final Blash entgangen den ich sonst entgegengeworfen bekam. "Dad du bist doch allwissend oder?!" Volltreffer. Innerlich gratulierte ich mir selbst doch gleichzeitig wusste ich auch dass der Kampf noch lange nicht gewonnen war. Klar er schaute mich jetzt an, doch das Misstrauen in seinen Augen war unübersehbar. "Also ich meine, wir hatten heute Philosophie Unterricht." Sobald ich den Satz ausgesprochen hatte wusste ich das es ein Fehler begangen hatte, mein Vater hasste die Schule, sah es als eine Verschwendung meiner Kräfte und eigentlich war es nur dem letzten Wunsch meiner Mutter zu verdanken, dass ich noch zur Schule ging. Ängstlich blickte ich zu meinem Vater, auf ein Donnerwetter gefasst, doch er gab mir nur mit einer Geste zu verstehen, dass ich fortfahren sollte "Jedenfalls meinte unser Lehrer unser ganzes Leben würde sich um die Themen Liebe, Tod und Gott drehen und das obwohl kein Mensch diese Begriffe wirklich definieren könnte. Ich habe nachgedacht und schließlich festgestellt, dass er Recht hatte und jetzt..." ich grinste ihn verlegen an. "Und jetzt willst du das ich es dir erkläre, ja?!" Ich nickte und er seufzte "Was erwartest du denn jetzt, dass ich dir eine genaue Definition liefere?" Tja... da hatte es mein Dad wohl geschafft den wunden Punkt des Gespräches zu treffen "I-Ich weiß nicht..." er seufzte erneut "Also dann versuchen wir es mal anders, wen liebst du?" Erschrocken sah ich ihn an und brauchte einige Momente bis ich mich so weit gefasst hatte, dass ich ihm antworten konnte. "Na ja... also ich liebe natürlich dich und.. ich habe Mum geliebt und liebe sie natürlich immer noch und unsere Freunde und Bra.. und Goten..." er unterbrach mich "Liebst du Goten auf die selbe Art und Weise wie deine Familie und deine Freunde?" "Nein... aber ich liebe euch nicht weniger als ihn." Entsetzt starrte ich meinen Vater an, doch der lächelte plötzlich sanft "Ach Trunks, als wenn ich das nicht wissen würde, darum geht´s mir doch auch gar nicht." Erstaunt blickte ich auf, doch mein Vater fuhr ohne zu zögern fort. "Ich meinte ja nur, dass du festgestellt hast, dass es verschiedene Arten der Liebe gibt." "Ach so... stimmt ja..." peinlich berührt nickte ich, dass ich auch immer so überreagieren musste. "Machen wir mal weiter, welche Gefühle verbindest du mit Liebe?" "Na ja also Freude, Glück, Leidenschaft... das übliche eben, was jeder mit Liebe verbindet." "Ach das verbindet also jeder mit Liebe, ja? Das denke ich nicht, ich verbinde mit Liebe Angst, Kummer und Verzweiflung." Erschrocken starrte ich meinen Vater an, doch der zuckte nur gleichgültig mit den Schultern "Was erwartest du denn? Hast du keine Angst davor Goten zu sagen dass du ihn liebst? Hast du keinen Kummer deswegen=? Zerreißt dich nicht die Verzweiflung?" Betreten blickte ich zu Boden, es war schwer es mir selbst einzugestehen, doch mein Vater hatte Recht, auch wenn irgend etwas in mir blockierte, also ich meinem Dad zustimmen wollte. Doch er verstand meine Geste auch so und zu meiner Verblüffung wurde das Lächeln auf seinen Lippen noch ein Stück größer wirkte beinahe... zärtlich "Ich denke nicht das man Liebe definieren kann. Jedenfalls nicht so wie du dir das vorstellst. Wie willst du etwas definieren, dass jeder anders empfindet?! Natürlich all diese Dinge die du aufgezählt hast Freude, Glück, Leidenschaft und noch viel mehr wie Vertrauen und Zärtlichkeit, dass gehört alles zur Liebe, aber eben nicht nur das, sondern noch viel mehr, Dinge wie Angst, Kummer, Verzweiflung, Hass, Eifersucht und Rache, auch wenn es schwer ist sich diese Tatsache einzugestehen." Mein Dad war aufgestanden und an eins der kleinen Fenster getreten um hinaus in die Dunkelheit zu blicken. Doch selbst jetzt wo ich nicht in sein Gesicht blicken konnte, spürte ich seine Traurigkeit, hatte das Gefühl zum ersten Mal in seine Seele zu blicken und ich spürte, dass das was Vegeta mir im Moment erzählte ein Teil seines Herzens war. "Wenn Liebe nur aus positiven Gefühlen bestehen würde, warum sollten dann so viele Menschen Angst davor haben sich zu verlieben?" Es herrschte langes Schweigen im Raum, bevor ich mich traute ihm eine weitere Frage zu stellen "Tousan (jap.: Vater, Anrede), hast du auch Angst vor der Liebe?" "Prinzen dürfen keine Angst haben, dass weißt du doch..." "Seit wann hält der Prinz der Saiyajins sich an Regeln?" mein Vater lachte kurz auf, dann drehte er sich zu mir um. Eigentlich hätte ich geschockt sein müssen, noch nie in meinem Leben hatte ich meinen Vater weinen gesehen. Warum ich in diesem Moment nicht geschockt war weiß ich nicht. Vielleicht weil ich die Tränen in seinen Augen tief in mir erwartet hatte. Vielleicht aber auch weil das ehrliche Lächeln auf seinen Lippen und die Festigkeit seiner Stimme mir das Gefühl gaben, dass es nicht wirklich Tränen waren die in seinen Augen schimmerten. "Weißt du Trunks... wahrscheinlich hatte ich wirklich Angst vor der Liebe... aber inzwischen..." er zögerte kurz und ich fühlte, dass er nicht zögerte weil er sich nicht sicher war ob er es mir gegenüber aussprechen sollte, sonder weil das Aussprechen, seiner Gefühle in diesem Moment bedeuten würde, es sich zum ersten mal selbst offen einzugestehen was er tief in seinem Herzen fühlte. ".. ich habe jemanden gefunden, der mir meine Angst genommen und mir gezeigt hat was es heißt zu lieben." "Dieser jemand war nicht Mum, oder?" "Nein..." in diesem Moment gab es nichts mehr zu sagen, außer einem wie mein Herz mir zusprach und es war auch mein Herz, dass mich in diesem Moment auf meinen Vater zu treten und mich ihn in meine Arme ziehen ließ "Ich liebe dich Dad." Wir standen wohl eine ganze Weile so da und schließlich war es mein Dad der sich von mir löste "Du hattest doch noch ein paar Fragen nicht wahr?! Komm ich möchte die etwas zeigen.." ohne zu zögern folgte ich meinem Vater nach draußen, woran es lag weiß ich selbst nicht, doch in diesem Moment vertraute ich niemandem mehr als ihm  
  
Teil 2  
  
"..what is the death?"  
  
Es regnete, als wir durch die Dunkelheit liefen, ein eiskalter Wind zog über die abgestorbenen Wiesen, doch ich spürte ihn kaum. Heute bin ich mehr als je davon überzeugt, dass mich meine Gedankengänge zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon so sehr gefesselt hatten, dass ich einfach nicht mehr in der Lage war wirklich etwas wahr zu nehmen, vielleicht hätte ich von Anfang an auf Goten hören sollen. Ich hatte gewusst wo wir hingehen, noch bevor wir den Gravitationsraum verlassen hatten, doch erst jetzt wo wir angekommen waren, spürte ich den bitteren Beigeschmack den der Ort jedes mal in meinem Mund hinterließ. Wir standen vor dem Grab meiner Mum. Mein Dad und ich schwiegen beide. Minutenlang blickten wir einfach nur auf den Marmorstein, der sich vor uns befand, bevor sich mein Vater hinunterbeugte. Das Grab war einfach gehalten, nur eine einfache Vase stand dort, gefüllt mit einem wunderschönen Blumenstrauß, den jemand scheinbar erst vor kurzen hierher gebracht hatte. Die Blumen sahen zu frisch aus, als das sie bei diesem Wetter schon lange hier draußen hätten stehen können, eine kleine Laterne stand daneben. Normalerweise brannte immer eine Kerze in ihr, doch heute war sie erloschen. Mein Vater machte zwei kurzen Bewegungen, doch verdeckte er mit seinem Körper die Sicht zu sehr, als das ich hätte erkennen können was er tat. Erst als er sich aufrichtete erkannte ich die Geschehnisse. In der Laterne leuchtete ein Ki-Ball, nicht von der grellen Gelben Farbe, wie mein Vater sie im Kampf einsetze sondern von sanften silbernen Licht, so dass, der Grabstein und die Blumen klar zu erkennen waren. Um die Blumen hatte er scheinbar eine Art Schutzschild gespannt. Hatten sich die Blüten gerade eben noch vom Wind und der Kälte gepeinigt zu Boden gekrümmt, richteten sie sich jetzt unberührt von diesen Umständen gen Himmel und ließen ihre Farben im sanften Licht schimmern. "Verstehst du warum ich dich hierher gebracht habe?" erst jetzt spürte ich das mein Vater mich die ganze Zeit während meiner Beobachtungen angeguckt hatte "Nicht wirklich... tut mir leid.." "Es muss dir nicht leid tun." Erstaunt blickte ich meinen Vater an, wollte etwas sagen, unterließ es dann aber doch. Mein Vater hatte sich verändert, schien in letzter Zeit viel erlebt zu haben, doch ich spürte, dass jetzt nicht der richtige Moment war um ihn anzusprechen. "Lass uns etwas spazieren gehen." Er wandte sich um, obwohl er nur seinen Trainingsanzug an hatte, bewegte er sich ganz normal, auch er schien den kalten Wind und die eisigen Regentropfen nicht zu spüren. "Viele unsere Freunde sind schon gestorben, Trunks, doch immer wieder haben wir sie zu Leben erweckt." Ganz ohne Aufforderung hatte er wieder zu reden begonnen, er stoppte einen Moment und ich überlegte ob ich etwas sagen sollte, doch ich entschied mich das es dafür zu früh war und lief nur weiterhin schweigend neben ihm her. "Und trotz unserer so häufigen Begegnung mit dem Tod, ist das Grab deiner Mutter das erste das wir geschaufelt haben." Langsam verstand ich worauf er hinaus wollte "Wir kennen die Kraft der Dragonballs und haben sie immer genutzt, wir sind selbst nach Namek geflogen um die Dragonballs zu finden und all das nur um Freunde wieder zu erwecken." Er zögerte kurz bevor er weitersprach "Aber ich denke das war nicht der wahre Grund warum wir immer wieder verzweifelt versucht haben mit den Dragonballs wiederzuerwecken." "Nicht..?" es war mir einfach so rausgerutscht und am liebsten hätte ich es wieder rückgängig gemacht, doch mein Vater lächelte nur erneut. Hatte ich ihn jemals soviel lächeln sehen? Er schüttelte sanft den Kopf "Nein... ich denke in Wirklichkeit wollten wir nur dem Tod entfliehen." Wir waren an einem kleinen Hügel angekommen. Er ließ sich in das nasse Gras fallen und blickte gen Himmel. Ich tat es ihm gleich. "Es ist schon lächerlich, nicht wahr?! Selbst ich, war ich doch einst der gefühlloseste Mörder überhaupt habe Angst vor dem Tod.. so viele Wesen habe ich getötet... aber trotz allem habe ich mit euch die Dragonballs gesucht um eure.. unsere Freunde wieder zu Leben zu erwecken. Aber wahrscheinlich würde jeder das tun, nicht wahr?! Wahrscheinlich haben alle Menschen eine solche Angst vor dem Tod wie wir, nach wahr?!" Er seufzte "Deine Frage war, was der Tod eigentlich ist. Ich möchte dich etwas anderes fragen gibt es überhaupt so etwas wie den Tod?" Geschockt blickte ich meinen Vater an "W-Wie meinst du das... natürlich gibt es den Tod?!" "Achja?! Aber wie kann es den Tod geben, wenn der Tod so verschieden definiert wird, manche denken wir verschwinden vollkommen, andere glauben an die Wiedergeburt und dennoch meinst du es gibt so etwas wie Tod?" "Wir haben vorhin doch festgestellt das es die Liebe gibt, auch wenn jeder sie anderes definiert oder?" "Ja stimmt aber kann man dasselbe nicht auch von Gott sagen? wenn man diese drei Dinge nicht definieren kann, weil jeder sie anders sieht, haben wir dann nicht schon eine Definition erlangt?" Ich schüttelte überzeugt den Kopf "Ich denke damit machst du´s dir zu einfach, so leicht geht das nicht. Ich will ja nicht genau wissen was der Tod ist, sondern wann man Tod ist, schließlich lebt die Seele doch im Jenseits weiter oder?" "Ja in der Hölle oder im Paradies." "Aber in beiden Welten führt man doch ein Leben oder?" "Ja natürlich." Ich spürte selbst gar nicht wie ich langsam den Hauptteil des Gespräches übernahm doch mein Vater wollte scheinbar genau das bezwecken. "Aber dann geht man doch nur von einem Leben zum nächsten über und man stirbt gar nicht wirklich oder?" "Vielleicht..." jetzt schien mein Vater selbst unsicher. "Dann ist es beim Tod doch gar der Mensch selbst der stirbt, sondern eigentlich die Welt um einen herum und gleichzeitig wird für einen selbst eine neue Welt geboren, genauso wie bei der Geburt eines neuen Menschens nicht ein Mensch selbst geboren wird, sondern eine neue Welt, oder? Denn die Seele eines Menschens kann gar nicht sterben, schließlich ist sie unsterblich, wie sollte auch etwas sterben, dass immaterial ist, dass aus Gefühlen besteht, aus Liebe, Schmerz und unseren Erfahrungen. Und das ist der Grund warum wir keine Angst vor dem Tod haben sollten, schließlich sterben wir nicht wirklich sondern betreten nur eine neue Welt und das ist es wovor wir eigentlich Angst haben, denn tief in unserem Herzen wissen wir das wir nicht sterben können, habe ich nicht Recht." Erst jetzt blickte ich nach einer Antwort fordernd meinen Vater an, er lächelte nur und mit einem Mal wurde mir bewusst, was er mit seinen Fragen bezwecken wollt. Er hatte mich so gelenkt dass ich mir eine zweiteilige Antwort auf meine Frage selbst hatte bilden können. Im Unterricht hatten wir mal über Sokrates geredet und erfahren, dass er seine Gespräche mit seinen Schülern genauso geführt hatte. In diesem Moment in dem ich erkannt hatte, was mein Vater tat, hatte ich das Gefühl als wäre für einen kurzen Moment er Sokrates gewesen und ich sein Schüler, doch der wirklichen Ausmaße dieser Tatsache war ich mir zu dem Zeitpunkt noch nicht bewusst. Mein Vater schien zu spüren was mit mir los war, denn er stand lächelnd auf und blickte mich auffordernd an "Komm wir sollten nach Hause gehen, wir haben Bra schon zu lange alleine gelassen, den Rest können wir auch zu Hause diskutieren." Ich nickte nur und folgte ihm, etwas in mir hatte sich verändert ein Gedanke sich entwickelt dem ich mir noch immer nicht vollkommen bewusst war. Was passierte hier?  
  
Teil 3  
  
"...who is god?"  
  
"Zieh dir was anderes an, danach können wir weiterreden." "Aber..." ich wollte mich jetzt nicht umziehen, wollte weiterreden, doch mein Vater unterbrach mich mitten drin. "Keine Wiederrede, wenn du dich erkältest bringt das keinem was, ich geh nachgucken ob Bra schon schläft." "Aber..." "Trunks..." er schrie mich nicht wie sonst an, sprach sogar ruhig und sanft, doch vielleicht war es gerade das was mich veranlasste ohne weiter zu widersprechen dem Befehl meines Vaters zu folgen. "Onii-chan (jap. : großer Bruder, Anrede)!" Bevor ich wirklich reagieren konnte hatte Bra mich schon umarmt, perplex strich ich ihr durch die Harre, während ich meinen Vater fragend anblickte "Sie wollte unbedingt mitkommen." Er zuckte mit den Schulter. Ich seufzte, Bra war gerade mal neun und mitten in der Nacht wach zu sein, war wahrscheinlich nicht gerade das beste für sie, aber was sollte es. Das Wochenende hatte schließlich angefangen und der kleinen sollte man manchmal auch etwas gönnen. Ich hob sie ohne Mühe auf meine Arme und ging mit ihr zum Sofa, als ich mich hingesetzt hatte und sie mich anblickte entdeckte ich plötzlich Sorge in ihrem Blick "Trunks-chan was ist denn mit dir? Du scheinst besorgt." Eine reine Seele besitzt die Fähigkeit andere Seelen zu sehen und zu erkennen. So hatte es Dende damals ausgedrückt, als wir Bras Fähigkeiten erkannten und sie schien wirklich eine reine Seele zu besitzen. Egal wie sehr man sich auch verstellte, sie erkannte immer das was sich hinter dem Schauspiel verbarg, dass man mit Mühe aufgebaut hatte. Vielleicht war gerade das der Grund aus dem mein Dad von Anfang an so offen zu meiner kleinen Schwester war. Ich lächelte und strich meiner kleinen Schwester erneut durch die Haare "Mach dir keine Sorgen imoto-chan (jap.: kleine Schwester, Anrede). Ich hab nur noch eine Frage an Dad." Selbiger setzte sich gerade auf das Sofa uns gegenüber "Gott." Stellte er schlicht fest und ich nickte "Genau, meine letzte Frage an dich ist. Wer ist Gott?" "Sollte ich dir jetzt schlicht und einfach antworten würde ich sagen Dende und einfach schlafen gehen" , ich wollte etwas sagen, doch mit einer einfachen Handbewegung brachte er mich zum Schweigen und fuhr ohne zu zögern fort. "Aber ich denke, dass wonach du wirklich fragen willst ist nicht Gott sondern der Glauben der Menschen an sich nicht wahr." "Kommt drauf an, also ich mein ich will ja nur was über den religiösen Glauben und nicht was über den menschlichen Glauben wissen." "Wo ist denn der Unterschied?" auffordernd blickte er mich an und schon wieder kam ich mir wie der Sohn eines Philosophen vor, doch es machte mir seltsamerweise nichts aus, auch wenn ich in solchen Gesprächen normalerweise immer die Führung übernehmen wollte. "Also der religiöse Glaube unterscheidet sich natürlich auch, schließlich gibt es verschiedene Religionen, aber sie basieren nun mal alle auf dem selben Prinzip und in jeder Religion gibt es ein Schriftstück oder etwas ähnliches das Regeln vorschreibt. Der religiöse Glauben wird also gelenkt." "Und der menschliche Glaube nicht?" fragte mein Vater, als ich zögerte weiterzusprechen. "Teilweise ja, aber auf andere Art und Weise wie der religiöse Glaube. Der menschliche Glaube wird beeinflusst durch die Erfahrungen eines Menschens, durch die Umgebung, aber entscheiden wie sehr und woran er glaubt bleibt immer noch dem Menschen selbst überlassen. Ob er nun an einen anderen Menschen, an Liebe, Freundschaft ob er an Hass oder Rache glaubt, dass ist immer ihm selbst überlassen, denn egal was er nach außen hin behauptet, tief in seinem Herzen glaubt doch jeder Mensch seiner eigenen Überzeugung nach." "Aber wenn doch jeder durch den menschlichen Glauben an das glauben könnte, was am glaubenswertesten für ihn erscheint, wieso binden sich dann so viele Menschen an den religiösen Glauben?" darüber musste ich selbst eine ganze Weile nachdenken. Tja wieso....?! Plötzlich griff Bra nach meiner Hand und ich weiß selbst nicht warum, aber als ich sie anblickte hatte ich das Gefühl in ihren Augen die Antwort zu finden, obwohl dass doch eigentlich gar nicht möglich war und doch schien sie da zu sein. Oder sah ich in ihren Augen vielleicht nur das Spiegelbild meiner eigenen Augen, befand sich die Antwort vielleicht die ganze Zeit in mir? "Weil sie Angst haben", mit diesen Worten drehte ich mich von Ba weg und blickte erneut meinen Vater an "Sie haben Angst Verantwortung zu übernehmen, selbst zu entschieden woran sie glauben wollen, ihrer Entscheidung zu vertrauen, aber im Laufe ihres Lebens lernen sie es, was es heißt wirklich zu glauben. Sollten sie auch noch so sehr dem religiösen Glauben folgen, er führt sie doch nur zum menschlichen Glauben zurück." Nach Zuspruch fordernd blickte ich meinen Vater an. "Wahrscheinlich hast du Recht Trunks, auch wenn ich selbst nie so darüber nachgedacht habe," das erstaunte mich jetzt, nach seinen Fragen hatte ich gedacht er wisse worauf er hinaus wolle aber nun schien es, als wäre er ebenso unwissend gewesen wie ich. Er fuhr aus dem Fenster blickend fort "Hättest du mich früher gefragt woran ich glaube, ob ich zum Beispiel an die Liebe glaube hätte ich dich entsetzt angeguckt dir ein ~Liebe?! Ich glaube nicht daran. Wieso sollte ich?! Was für einen Grund gibt es an etwas zu glauben, dass nur aus Illusionen besteht?! Für mich ist Liebe der verzweifelte Versuch der Menschen ihrem Leben einen Sinn zu geben. Sie versuchen sich zwanghaft etwas schönes zu schaffen, etwas das ihnen Halt gibt, damit sie nicht auf den glatten Boden der Intrigen ausrutschen den sie selbst geschaffen haben.~ oder etwas in der Art entgegen geschrieen und dich dann niedergeschlagen. Aber jetzt.... ist wohl Liebe das, woran ich am meisten glaube, was mir am wichtigsten ist, was meinen menschlichen Glauben bestimmt. Vielleicht war es schon die ganze Zeit so, vielleicht habe ich tief in meinem Herzen die ganze Zeit an die Liebe geglaubt, ich weiß es nicht... doch Tatsache ist das ich es erst jetzt erkannt habe, deshalb denke ich das du Recht hast." Er wandte den Blick vom Fenster ab und schaute mich an "Liebe, Tod und Glauben. Dein Lehrer hatte Recht, durch diese drei Dinge wird unser Leben bestimmt. Aber auch wenn wir sie nicht definieren können, gibt es etwas das diese drei Dinge miteinander verbindet, nämlich unsere Angst. Egal was wir uns auch einreden, eigentlich wird unser Leben nur von unserer Angst bestimmt. In Wirklichkeit ist es nur ein einziger Kampf unsere Angst zu überwinden, egal ob der Liebe, dem Tod oder dem Glauben gegenüber. Aber wahrscheinlich ist es gerade das, was uns zu fühlenden und glaubenden Wesen, zu Menschen macht." Schweigend blickten wir uns an, während die Worte meines Vaters noch immer in der Luft hingen. Es war als würden die Worte meines Vaters etwas in mir lösen, etwas das ich selbst nur langsam verstand. Und so saß ich noch lange da, meinen Vater ansehend, versuchend zu verstehen, nicht merkend das Bra mit einem glücklichen Lächeln an meiner Brust eingeschlafen war.  
  
  
  
Epilog  
  
Als ich das Haus verließ, ging die Sonne langsam am Horizont auf. Es war nicht so, dass die Welt einer Stück heller geworden war, oder das ich plötzlich alles durch eine rosa Brille sah, aber etwas an dem was ich sah hatte sich verändert. Es war so als wäre mein Weltbild nur minimal verschoben worden und dennoch hätte sich dadurch alles verändert. Oder war es doch nur ich der sich verändert hatte? Ich hatte lange gebraucht, doch das Gespräch der Nacht hatte mir die Augen geöffnet. Auch ich hatte Angst gehabt. So oft hatte ich gekämpft mich den schrecklichsten Gegnern entgegen gestellt, nur um nun zu erkennen, dass ich mein ganzes Leben lang von der Angst beherrscht worden bin. Es war nicht die Angst vor der Liebe gewesen, nicht die Angst vor dem Tod, nicht die Angst vor dem Glauben. Es war die Angst vor dem Leben selbst gewesen, die mich beherrscht hatte. Mein Vater hatte es gewusst, die ganze Zeit über da bin ich mir nun sicher, er hatte auf mich gewartet, heute morgen, als ich Bra ins Bett gelegt hatte. Als ich das Zimmer verließ hatte er mir gegenüber gestanden mich auffordernd angeblickt. "Hast du verstanden?" hatte er gefragt und ich hatte genickt. Er hatte daraufhin gelächelt, hatte sich umgedreht und war schweigend den Gang hinunter gegangen. Doch kurz bevor er um die Ecke verschwand hatte er sich noch einmal umgedreht und was er da sagte werde ich wohl nie vergessen "Ich bin stolz auf dich." Ein einfacher Satz, der mir die Tränen in die Augen trieb und auch die letzte Angst aus meiner Seele verscheuchte. Oh ja er hatte es gewusst, die ganze Zeit über.... und nur deshalb hatte er sich auf das Gespräch mit mir eingelassen, um mir meine Angst bewusst zu machen. Ich blickte in den Himmel.... auch Goten hatte es erkannt, seine Worten hallten noch immer in meinem Kopf ~ ich wünschte wirklich es würde beginnen zu schneien, vielleicht würde dich dass ja aus deinen Gedanken rausreißen und in die Realität zurückholen~ Er hatte Recht gehabt, aus Angst vor dem Leben hatte ich mich in meine Gedanken zurückgezogen, mich hinter dem Lernen versteckt, mich zwischen meinen Schulbüchern verkrochen. Wie hatte ich nur so blind sein können? Doch noch war es nicht zu spät. Noch hatte ich die Chance mein Leben zu verändern, noch hatte ich die Kraft meine Angst zu besiegen. Mit einem glücklichen Lächeln auf den Lippen erhob ich mich, flog in Richtung Goten.  
  
Und dann.... begann es zu schneien.....  
  
~Ende~  
  
Nachwort: Über Feedback würde ich mich riesig freuen ^^ P.S.: Einige werden vielleicht bemerkt haben dass diese Fanfic vom Stil her Is that my destiny gleicht und falls es jemanden interessiert mit der Fanfic hab ich ebenfalls (bei drei teilnehmern ^^) den ersten Platz gemacht *g* 


End file.
